Rosella, Lilianna and Violettia
Rosella Basic Info '''Name: '''Rosella '''Nickname: '''Rose '''Age: '''Unknown (immortal) '''Gender: '''Female '''Parents: '''Pan and a rose nymph Diana '''Family: '''Lilianna (cousin), Violettia (cousin) '''Type: '''Rose Nymph (flower nymph category) Appearance Rose has blonde curly hair, which goes down her back. She keeps it out or in a braid most of the time. She has beautiful grey/green eyes, with a natural blush on her cheeks. Her lips are oddly rose red, and she wears a pink shirt and white shorts in public. In private, like her sisters and other nymphs, she wears nothing. weg2bt3j.jpeg|As a young girl images-2.jpeg Personality Rose is beautiful and cold at times. She is the most cruelest of the three cousins, and like a rose bush, she has nasty thorns. She hates change, and hates strangers. She often causes arguments and is quite fiesty, under her layer of beauty. She can get sarcastic and mean at times, but never to her cousins. It is hard to get on her side in things, and she keeps her feelings to herself. She hates showing affection, as she believes it is a sign of weakness. Powers WIP Past History Past Relationships Rose is known to have been in love with Apollo, god of sun, healing and more, since many years ago. "Since the start of time", Lily says. Rose had been a bright happy soul, but she had a fight with Apollo around fifty years ago, about something no one can figure out. She hid her affection, and became cold. Despite that, Apollo has a soft spot for his past lover, as she does him. WIP Lilianna '''Name: '''Lilianna '''Nickname: '''Lily '''Age: '''Unknown (immortal) '''Gender: '''Female '''Parents: '''Pan and a lily nymph Leila '''Family: '''Rosella (cousin), Violettia (cousin) '''Type: '''Lily Nymph (flower nymph category) Appearance Lily has beautiful blonde/white hair which goes down to her mid back. She keeps it up in a messy natural bun or out, normally with a lily for the effect. Her eyes are a lovely green, which shine when she is happy. She wears a short yellow/white dress when in public, and like her cousins and other nymphs, nothing when in private. images-5.jpeg Personality Lily is calm, but is very fragile and can get extremely sensitive. She hates arguments, and often cries and shows her emotions more than her cousins. She has a love for all creatures, and shows it a bit too much. She is fine with strangers, and prefers to judge them after she has met them. She can get along with nearly everyone, unless they get her touchy. One word wrong and she runs, a typical nymph, Rose often says. Powers WIP Past WIP Violettia '''Name: '''Violettia '''Nickname: '''Violet '''Age: '''Unknown (immortal) '''Gender: '''Female '''Parents: '''Pan and a violet nymph Cia '''Family: '''Lilianna (cousin), Rosella (cousin) '''Type: '''Violet Nymph (flower nymph category) Appearance Violet has brown hair, which flows down her back in free waves. She keeps it out or in a neat bun, with a violet in it. Her eyes are a violet color, the color of the flower violets. She wears a short violet dress when in public, and loves to wear nothing when just with her cousins, as do most nymphs. images-4.jpeg images3gr2.jpeg|As a young girl Personality Violet is cheeky and fun loving. She loves pranks and jokes, and has a huge sense of humour. She is very curious and has a sense of adventure in everything. She is overly affectionate and huggy with people, even strangers. She often flirts with the rare mortal men they come across, and is quite a heartbreaker with her looks and personalit put together. Powers WIP Past WIP Stories/Other Gardening with Gods - coming soon